imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Phoenix Maiden
History The Celestial Phoenix Maiden possessed the purest Phoenix blood and was originally already considered an outstanding talent among the younger generation of the myriad domains. Yet, after attaining nirvana, her strength increased at an even more heaven-defying rate. Furthermore, given that the Phoenix Race was a super large force among the myriad domains, her innate strength was already unfathomable. It was no exaggeration to say that the Phoenix Race devoted all of its strength toward protecting her. Under these circ.u.mstances, only a handful of people within the myriad domains could hurt her. Since her birth, she had been declared to be a rare genius of the Phoenix Race in thousands of years. Her body flowed with the purest Phoenix Blood, and was seen as the reincarnation of a Phoenix ancestor. The Phoenix Race had poured a lot of effort and resources into her, but there was one thing about her that gave the whole Phoenix Race a headache——The Celestial Phoenix Maiden loved to be in a daze. This was certainly not a serious problem, and at the beginning the Phoenix Race did not pay much attention to the issue. But then later something happened, which proved that this little problem was no small matter. After venerable elders of the race had checked through the ancient Phoenix Race scripture and verified the information, they finally came to the conclusion that the Celestial Phoenix Maiden's three Immortal souls and seven mortal forms were incomplete. She was missing one Immortal soul and one mortal form, which was why it was difficult for her to concentrate for a long time. It was a huge blow to the Phoenix Race. The Celestial Phoenix Maiden was the great hope of the formation of the Phoenix Race, but if her soul was not complete, then it would be difficult for reversion and to reconstruct the remarkable power of the True G.o.d of the Phoenix. Therefore, the Phoenix Race did not hesitate to pay a huge price to send the Celestial Phoenix Maiden into the 18th district of the Black Demon Abyss, hoping to use the ancient parasol tree mentioned in the ancient Phoenix scripture to allow the Celestial Phoenix Maiden to achieve Nirvanic rebirth and to use the Nirvana Secret technique to repair her inherent deficiency and to recover her soul. Although the Nirvanic rebirth was successful, but now it seemed that the Celestial Phoenix Maiden's habit had not been completely reversed. The Phoenix Race was in a state of uneasiness and anxiety. Celestial Phoenix Maiden!" "Is it the mysterious celestial girl who rose to fame two years ago, and who has mastered the power of the Phoenix?!" "That's her! That woman is very terrifying. She emerged from out of nowhere all of a sudden and has never suffered defeat. I do not know how many geniuses and older generation experts she has already killed. No one knows about her origin and who her master is, but to be able to master the power of the Phoenix, she is certainly one of the fiercest people that has appeared in recent years. We must not anger her!" The Celestial Phoenix Maiden. The mysteriously powerful beautiful woman had been silent all this time, like a spectator, icy cold and aloof. The wind stirred her long violet hair, like a female martial G.o.d who did not belong to the world, exuding a power that maked one shudder all over. ☀The Phoenix Race had cultivated an unmatched heaven's pride who also has courage. Since you want to protect this criminal, then I will give face to the Phoenix Race and not question you for now. I hope that when the Law Enforcement experts of the Domain Alliance come, the Celestial Phoenix Maiden can still be so tough." ☀He had watched the Celestial Phoenix Maiden grow up. Although they were not related by blood, their relations.h.i.+p was as close as father and daughter. Three days ago, when the Saintess of the Jade Pearl Sect splashed the dirty water onto Ye Qingyu and said that the Celestial Phoenix Maiden had died, Feng Silong really blamed himself so much that he hated the fact that he was unable to immediately ma.s.sacre the entire Heaven Wasteland Domain. But then the more he thought about it the more that he felt it wasn't right. As he was on his way back, he heard the news that there were people that had come out of the 18th district of the Black Demon Abyss. Anxiously, he rushed back but he ran into an unknown guardian Saint who stopped him and the great battle had delayed him by one day. Feng Silong Family # Feng Silong ch 789 Category:All Races